Xander Snippets
by CaliaDragon
Summary: A series of snippets and ideas featuring Xander.  Some crossovers, some slash, some gen, and some het.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Xander Snippet 1  
**Author:** CaliaDragon  
**Fandom:** Buffy/Angel  
**Category:** AU/Humor  
**Spoilers:** Season 7 Buffy, Season 5 of Angel, but completely AU after Spike is returned.  
**Part** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Xander/Surprise  
**Warnings:** Lots of sex talk, slight angst  
**Rating****:** R  
**Disclaimer:** They're all mine I tell ya, EEK! Go away, Gavin! I really don't own them, though I'm willing to lie again if it means I can negotiate with Lindsey.  
Feedback: On list or at  
**Archive:** Anyone with prior permission, Beyond Canon and any list I send it to.  
Thank you to Edi for the beta.  
**AN:** This was written several years ago and I am just now posting it to FFNET.

Xander stood, barefoot, looking out at the wonder that was an African sunset. Today was his last day in Africa and Xander knew that he would miss it more than he'd ever missed Sunnydale. The last few months had been a journey of incredible wonders. He had initially hated the idea of being away from Willow and the others for so long, but now he knew he needed this time. He needed this time away from them, time to heal from all that had happened in the past year and time to find what he wanted to do with himself.

Now, on his last day in Africa, Xander knew that he had finally recovered from the loss of his eye and the loss of Anya. Willow had given him back his eye, but he wouldn't have asked for her to return Anya from heaven. Xander never let himself think that Anya was anywhere but heaven.

"Kitten," a lilting voice called to him.

Xander turned to face the ethereal vampire that he had found three weeks earlier. Xander wondered if any of them gave a thought for those they might destroy by turning them into Slayers. He didn't think so. So many people were changed. Who would have thought that Drusilla, daughter of Angelus and creator of Spike, would have turned out to be a Slayer. The mad vampire had gone to extremes, killing other demons after her change. When they reached the US he would be taking her to her family. Somehow, the Slayer power had returned her soul and he couldn't wait to see how Wes and the others reacted to this new loophole in the Shanshu prophecy.

_

Xander looked at the building in front of him and grimaced in distaste. "Evil," Dru crooned. Xander looked over at her and nodded.

"You can tell that lawyers worked here," Xander drawled, making Dru giggle.

Xander took her hand in his and walked into the building. The guard paled at the sight of Drusilla and let the pair of them through to the elevators. Dru giggled wickedly and Xander smirked as they stepped into the elevator together. As the doors closed they saw the guard frantically talking on the phone. "Here we come, Daddy," Xander said with a low chuckle.

As they stepped out of the elevator onto Angel's floor, they were met by Angel and his crew. Xander smirked at the look of shock on their faces. "Yer still human!" Spike exclaimed before turning to look at Dru. Dru smiled serenely to him and waved at the group.

"Did she nab you?" Fred asked in shock.

"No. I found her and I'm keeping her," Xander answered with a grin.

"You can't keep her, she's not a bloody pet!" Spike roared.

"Of course not, he's my Kitten," Dru admonished him with a grin.

Spike blinked in confusion and looked over at his GrandSire. The elder vampire had yet to say a word. *Stupid Poofter!* Spike groused to himself. Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at his Sire when Drusilla hissed suddenly.

"Nasty demons!" Dru growled.

Xander turned and hugged her gently. "Shh...Dru, they're your family. Remember? Daddy and Spike, remember?" Dru whimpered and blinked and looked around in confusion, then smiled again at them.

"She's a Slayer," Angel said quietly.

"Yeah, the spell that activated all of the Slayers activated Dru even though she is a vampire. I'm still not certain why or how it happened, but then I don't know much about magic," Xander answered quietly.

Dru smiled adoringly up at him, making the two male vampires growl at Xander.

Xander growled right back at them. They both took a step back in shock, before looking at one another. Dru giggled with delight and practically bounced over to the pair. "Isn't my Kitten the best? He said I could keep him, isn't that lovely?" she asked after kissing them each on the cheek. She then twirled away and flung herself into Xander's arms.

Xander grinned and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Spike looked at his Sire and then a t Wes, who shrugged in confusion. "Do I look like I know everything?" Wes asked him irritably.

"Most of the time," everyone else answered. Wes sighed and shook his head at them while Dru giggled.

"Dru has a soul now," Xander told them suddenly.

"All right, that's it, the bloody prophecy is bullshit!" Wes exclaimed suddenly, making everyone look at him in shock.

Xander snickered. "You've been spending a lot of time with Spike, haven't you?"

Wes blushed and nodded. Fred and Dru giggled at the look of sheepish embarrassment that Wes was wearing.

_

Later that night...

Xander sat on the couch watching as Spike paced the confines of the suite that he now shared with Dru and Xander. Dru had gone off to taunt and confuse Daddy for a while and left Spike and Xander alone. "So Spike, how's the return to unlife treating you?" Xander asked with underlying amusement.

"It's rather boring, if you must know," Spike answered.

"A bored Spike is never a good thing, wanna shag?" Xander asked with a wicked smile.

Spike blinked, then grinned. "Hell yes!"

"Coolness!" Xander jumped off of the couch and jumped on Spike.

An hour later Angel, Dru and the rest of the crew walked back into the suite and froze at the sight that greeted them. "Oooo... Yummy, Kitten and Spikey all naked and happy!" Dru cheered.

"I'm with you," Fred said with a wide eyed stare.

Xander stopped sucking Spike to look over at the flabbergasted group. "Either leave or join in, but stop staring, you're ruining my concentration."

"Stop ruining his concentration!" Spike growled.

So they did and a happy shag was had by all.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Xander Snippet 2

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Buffy/Angel/Highlander/Harry Potter

Rating: R

Category: Hard AU/Crossover, Slash

Warnings: Death, Violence, humor

Pairings: In the fic, just read

Archive: To those who want it.

Feedback: On line or at

Part 1/1

Series: Xander Snippets

AN: These snippets have no rhyme or reason. They will be all different categories and pairings. I'm not sure if I will do any follow ups to any of them, but you never know.

Spoilers: Season 2 maybe, The Four Horsemen on Highlander, none on Angel or in the Potterverse.

Thanks to Edi for the Beta

Disclaimer: None of these folks belong to me, just the idea and the situation I have decided to put them in.

Blood flowed along every crevice and screams echoed through the cavernous room. Below the caged area a young man sat huddled into himself, shivering in horror at the sounds of death and destruction. His face was smudged with dirt, blood and things he really didn't want to remember. The boy rocked himself back and forth, chanting in his head over and over, *My friends will find me. My friends will find me.*

This thought alone was all that was keeping the traumatized boy alive and sane. No matter what had been done to him or what he had been forced to watch he knew that his friends would save him. He knew that they would get him out of this earthbound hell. For someone who had seen all manner of terrors and evil that could exist in his world, this was the worse thing he had ever been forced to witness. This chamber of horrors had yielded things that woul d give even the most horrid of demons nightmares. The creatures that preformed these evils were even worse than demons; they were human.

The victims in this macabre horror show were human and other. Xander knew that they weren't demons. He had asked one of his fellow prisoners before the poor girl was taken away to face whatever tortures their vile captors could come up with. The older man in the cell with him had merely comforted the damaged teen the best that he could. The day before, they had brought another boy and dumped him into Xander's cell. The boy hadn't spoken a word and Xander had been horrified to see that his tongue had been cut out.

The leader of the group had seemed to find this particularly funny and had looked at Xander with something akin to hunger. That look had scared him worse than any demon he had ever come across. Now he was forced to wait and pray for rescue, because Xander suspected that he was next to face the man's twisted version of fun.

hr/

Drusilla stood shoulder to shoulder with Faith and Buffy. Behind and slightly to the left of Buffy, Willow stood, her eyes a pure, incandescent black. Slightly behind Faith stood Tara, her eyes shone with a pure and incandescent white. Next to Tara stood her mother, Jenny, a silvery blue light of magick flashing in her eyes. All three witches had power flickering and jumping from their fingers. Anya, in full demon regalia, stood beside Dawn, who was glowing with the virulent green power of the ancient magick that lived in her body. Allona stood beside Anya, her ridges prominent and her hands clawed.

Behind them were the two seemingly loose ends of this group of powerful warriors. As with the others, both were female and slight in form, as well as frighteningly intelligent. Fred was a small Texas beauty with a min d as sharp as steel and the ability to create any kind of weapon. In her hands she carried a modified laser; time spent in Xander's company had her creating a working version of a Starfleet phaser. Next to her was the beautiful and deadly Cordelia Chase. Like Fred she had no magical abilities; however she had been battling the dark as long as Xander, Faith, Dawn and Willow had.

In front of this powerful and dangerous army of women was a building, a building that held their friend and the boy that each female would gladly kill for. No less dangerous was the group of men that periodically fought at their sides. Angel, the souled and viciously dangerous Master Vampire. He fought for the light, but that did not change the fact that he was a demon, a demon that had centuries of knowledge and fighting ability on his side. To his left was his equally dangerous, but definitely more psychotic Childe, William the Bloody, known as Spike. The Master Vampire fought for the light throu gh choice, the choice that kept him with his Sire/Lover. Spike lacked a soul, but he knew friendship and love. Like the others, he loved and cared for the boy that they were there to kill for.

To the left of him was an older, distinguished gentleman. He was as deadly and adept at killing as the two vampires. Rupert Giles was an immortal mage and a power to be feared. Unknowingly, the Leader had brought down the wrath of one of the most powerful male mages to live in nearly twenty decades. As always, at his side stood his lover and their son, Ethan and Wesley respectively. They were as powerful as Rupert, but their magicks were formed in different ways. Among this army of skilled and deadly fighters stood a werewolf in half transition, and a half-brakken demon, in full demon guise. Five humans, though lacking the powers of the rest in their group, made up for it in their skill as fighters and their knowledge of weaponry. The first was Charles Gunn, a street fighter who h ad been battling demons since he was fifteen and old enough to join the vampire fighters in his neighborhood. Next came Riley Finn; he was a skilled tactician and an ex-commando, and his skill with weaponry made him more dangerous than any in the building in front of them. Riley's specialty was small arms combat and he could kill before anyone knew they were in trouble. Graham Miller was also a commando. He was an explosives expert and sniper. He and Riley had joined the group together after they had been saved from a group of Nakili'ish demons they were hunting by the younger Scoobies. Next was Tony Harris one of Xander's many fathers; however he had raised his son and taught him about fighting. Tony had survived Sunnyhell all of his life and raised three exceptional children there before Buffy Summers and her Watcher came to change their lives. Tony had spent fifteen years doing back breaking work in construction, not to mention that he, his brother and many other member s of the Sunnydale Death Brigade had hunted demons in the night. He had a lifetime of training and the drive of a father bear protecting his cub. They would bleed for taking his child. Last among these humans was Robin Wood, son of Nikki Wood, the only Slayer to ever bear a child and to die protecting the Scourge of Europe. Angel and Spike raised him to be the fighter that he now was. Out of all of the humans only the two Slayers came close to his abilities and strength.

They were all there for one reason, the assholes inside the building had taken their Xander and they were going to get him back, even if they had to kill every one that got in their way to do it.

hr/

The group from LA looked to their left as the air exploded with pops and cars pulled up from out of nowhere. Leaving the vehicles were a group of men and women, all holding swords and wearing handguns. They all looked ready for battle, and they came to a stop not far from the Scoobie/Fang Gang. The people that had 'popped' in were all wearing modified robes and carrying wands. The leader of that group also led his people to stand a few feet from the LA group. They were all caught by the glowing emerald eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire, which promised death. Dru threw her head back and shouted with laughter.

Anya joined the laughter and looked at the leader of the sword wielding warriors. "So, Death, you've come here. For what reason do you hunt these dead men?" Anya asked with a cold smile.

Before Methos, Immortal Death, could answer Dru began to speak.

"Living Death a curse upon the soul, you've come to claim the Burning boy. Just as old Death seeks the Solstice Child and we seek our Sweet Kitten. They shall bleed and scream." Dru cackled, then spun and with an inhuman roar that was laced with the promise of bloo d she rushed the building itself.

The deeds that took place in the building rendered it unprotected to vampires and other demons. Like calls to like, evil seeks evil. Unfortunately for the beings inside, the evil that caught their attention had spent the last two decades fighting at the side of the light and was going to enjoy ripping them to shreds.

No words were spoken among the rest of the groups. The male warriors were forced to follow in the path of the powerful female fighters in their groups. The women were normally gentle in most cases, only fighting through destiny or lack of any other choice. However, the men that they loved desperately had been taken from them and they had every intention of causing as much pain as possible.

hr/

Xander looked up as the leader of the group of crazed killers that had taken him prisoner rushed into the room. The two other men that were being held in his cage looked at him in confusion as he let out a shout of laughter. The red eyed man turned to glare at him. "You will die first, boy," Voldemort hissed in rage. He drew out his wand and, aiming at Xander, let out a flurry of curses that had the men in the cage screaming in agony and terror, before blissful death claimed all three of them.

Voldemort looked away from the carnage that would be his last act of evil on earth. Three things happened to him at once. A curse was thrown at him that literally began to shred what little remained of his soul. He was then ripped to literal shreds as an enraged and grieving demoness tore him to pieces for the death of her Dark Childe. Finally, before he could bleed to death from the wounds to his body and soul, a howl of rage rippled through the air and a stunning dark haired woman beheaded him.

As one the three people turned to face the cage that housed the dead bodies of the people that they loved so dearly. An inhuman keening started from Dru and soon spread itself to all of her group. A scream of grief tore from the throat of the green eyed boy and was soon joined by his friends and loved ones. Cassandra cursed fluently in every language she knew and walked forward. She stumbled back in shock as she felt the wave of magick coming from *within* the cage.

The grieving people suddenly went silent and looked at the cage. Methos swore and raced forward, but he could see that it was too late. "Get back, quick!" he bellowed at Cassandra, pulling her away from the cage and Mac.

As suddenly as they had moved, lightening trickled from Mac's body and rolled through the cage. It struck the red haired boy and then rolled onward, striking Xander in the chest. Xander, Mac and Ron sat up with a startled scream of shock and pain as their life force was forced back into their bodies and a connection that was only legend came into being.

All three immortals looked at one another, before turning as one to face their friends and family.

"And lo it shall come to be that the hearts of three powerful clans shall die in the prison of

The hidden world's most evil and secondly lived danger

One shall be a child of the mouth of hell

One shall be elder of the three, Solstice born is he

One shall be of the hidden world

Together they shall be one no longer but three

Together they shall die and come back into being

Together they shall aid the light in its greatest fight

Evil tremble, for the three shall be."

Everyone turned to look at Cassandra as she spoke the words of the ancient prophecy. The prophecy she had never thought to see come into being. Giles paled and looked at his youngest child and feared. "Dear Goddess," Methos whispered, his voice laced with awe and fear. The world had just taken on a whole new light. Before him were the t hree most powerful immortals to ever be born. Prophecy had it that the day they were joined the game would cease to be.

Angel paled dramatically and looked over at Dru. She cackled again and then froze, her eyes glowing golden brown. "Oh Kitten, what fun we shall have," she purred. This scared everyone that knew her.

hr/

Xander sat quietly in the living room of his family home. All around him were his friends and loved ones, as well as the friends and loved ones of the two men who sat on either side of him. Xander knew that something important had happened, but the truth was he just couldn't bring himself to care. Xander could feel the thrum of power in the air in a way that he had never been able to before and frankly, it scared the hell out of him. For the first sixteen years of his life he had lived on the hellmouth. That had c hanged the day that the Master of Sunnydale had finally been permanently destroyed. Even though Buffy, himself and Angel had destroyed the old blood bag, they had had to grind up his bones and destroy any chance of him returning.

Later that night Xander had gone home, only to find himself in a great deal of pain as his mother chose that moment to release every bit of frustration and inhuman rage that she possibly could. To his shock and to his mother's detriment, he had been followed home that night. Dru and Ethan had each thought to check on their 'children' before going back to their respective homes for the night. The Harris children's house just happened to be their first stop that night. Xander had always been glad that both Dawn and Faith had been staying the night at friend's houses. He had always feared what their mother would have done to them had she been given a chance.

Between Dru and Ethan his mother had never stood a chance. Ethan had driven her b ack and invited Dru into the house; the female vampire had snapped the woman's neck, not bothering to drain her. She refused to foul herself with the woman's blood. By the time his father had returned home, his mother was dead and Xander was in the hospital. The only thing that the older man mourned was the damage done to his son. He had long since stopped loving his wife and had in fact been on the way to divorcing the harpy. He had been in LA contacting a lawyer that would hopefully allow him to be able to get custody of his three children.

Tony Harris was well aware of what went on in Sunnyhell and he wanted his babies away from the cursed place. He knew that his eldest daughter had a gift and that needed to be addressed, but unlike his wife he had no intention of allowing those British shitheads do anything to his precious girl. Losing his children was Tony's only true fear, so when he found out that Xander was in the hospital; he dropped everything and hurried home to h is son's side. That night changed all of their lives. Rory and Tony Harris spotted the vampires the moment they arrived; they also saw that one of them was holding their little Dawn as though she were made of porcelain. Faith and Willow were sitting beside a female vampire, who seemed to be sagging with grief.

Tony froze as the vampiress looked up at him and for the first time in decades Tony Harris felt passion and something else that he would later realize was love at first sight; despite the cliché, it happened in an instant. By the end of the month Willow Rosenberg was under the official guidance of a prestigious group and living in LA with her lifelong best friend and those that they had come to love.

Angel had acquired a hotel for all of them to live in, once it had been exorcised of the spirits living inside, and had all of the teens enrolled in a local high school. Within a month of their moving to LA, they met a beautiful young black woman while doing a preem ptive patrol of an area that was suppose to be high on vamp problems, that night they also met Charles Gunn. Six months later Cordy was transferred to their school and began a relationship with the elusive Gunn. No one was quite sure when it happened, but somehow they found themselves aligned with a vengeance demon that had become infatuated with Xander.

When Allona was turned it was Jenny Callender and her daughter Tara that everyone turned to. The dark haired gypsy woman cast the curse, and was instantly accepted into their ever-growing family. By the time of Xander and Dawn's seventeenth birthday, Drusilla and Tony had become mates. Tony was now the immortal consort of Drusilla, beloved seer of the Aurelius line.

That had been just the year before, but now, through all of the strangeness that was his life, Xander was confused as to how this could be. He knew, through the connection to Mac, that he and Ron had not been pre-immortals. How they had managed to becom e immortal was a mystery, though Mac thought perhaps it was the combination of the hexes used on them, Ron's magick and the demon magnetism that seemed to have infused Xander so deeply.

For their part Ron and Mac were fascinated by the memories that they had shared with one another and with Xander as well. Ron was just happy that he had not died and broken his promise to stand forever at Harry and Severus' side. His new relationship with these two men would in no way interfere with his lifetime bonding with both of his mates.

Harry and Severus had always dreaded the day that they would lose Ron to the ravages of old age. Harry, because of the Killing Curse used on him not once, but twice, was immortal. They had found that out after the young man had committed suicide not long after the death of their best friend and Mione at the hands of her lover Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had been under the imperious curse, cast upon him by his own mother, and forced to kill the gir l that he had come to love so desperately. It was only Severus and Remus stepping in that kept Draco from committing suicide and Harry from continuing to search for a way to end his own life. Watching Mione die had been the last straw in an already trouble path of death and sorrow for Harry.

It had been while they were trying to help Harry that the three men had gone from despising each other to falling in love. Severus also was immortal; before he was found out by Voldemort the insane despot had ordered Severus to brew potions for him and then forced him to try them out on himself in front of a gathered group. The combination of the four potions had granted Severus immortality. This development had been both painful and dangerous. Severus had been forced to reveal his status as spy to keep Voldemort from getting his hands on Severus and therefore the only Master Potions maker able to brew the potions that would grant eternal life and give Voldemort the edge he needed to de feat the side of the light.

Mac had these memories as well as the memories of Xander's life and over four hundred years of his own memories. Like Ron, he was desperately glad that the new bond would not interfere with the bonds that he had already cast in life. His lover was the only thing that made immortality worth living and if he lost the bright and beautiful boy it would destroy any sanity that Mac possessed. Losing Tessa had been a major blow to him, mostly because her death had been so senseless and shocking. Richie had gained immortality that night, but other than seeing him as a future pupil and someone else who had loved Tessa, Mac never really took notice of the young man. It was three years before he allowed himself to see Richie as anything else. That and Richie had finally grown impatient and seduced the older immortal to a writhing mess. A fact that he never stopped being grateful for.

It was Richie that forced him to see what he would be losing if he gave up on the greatest friendship he had ever known in Methos. Yes Methos had been Death, but that had been another time and era. Methos had changed, and saved and loved Mac more than he had ever been loved by all but a handful of people. Mac was glad to have not lost the older man.

Now, however, the three were a joined set. There would be no going back to the life they'd lived before. For Ron and Methos this was really no hardship. They knew that their lovers would stand by their sides and that their friends would make the adjustment easily. However, Xander was terrified. He had no idea how he was supposed to react now that he had been changed or even how to his friends and family would react to this change in him.

Willow was sitting on the sofa watching Xander brood. She knew that look very well and decided that it was time for an intervention, before Xander brooded hi mself into a full scale panic. Standing up she shocked everyone by putting her hands on her hips and snapping out Xander's name. "Alexander Harris!"

"I didn't do it!" Xander snapped immediately before realizing who it was that was calling him. At first he just stared at Willow, then his lips began to twitch and he burst into laughter. As always, Xander's laughter turned out to be infectious and the others soon joined in. Xander knew very well what Willow had done and with a mischievous grin he jumped to his feet and ran after her. Willow squealed as Xander chased her around the room.

"Tickle attack!" he yelled as he chased the giggling girl around the room.

The newcomers watched as Xander seemed to bounce back from the trauma of the last few nights to chase his friend around the room. Xander was an imp and enjoyed making others laugh. This was something that Ron and Mac had lea rned from sharing the boy's memories. Somehow they felt that their lives were never going to be boring.

The Immortals and Wizarding kind watched as the two teens ran around the room, laughing in joy and teasing one another. Amanda was delighted to see that the boy that Mac had somehow been joined to had a sense of fun to him. For that matter so was Harry. Both Ron and Mac tended to brood more than was good for them.

Methos, however, was drawn to Xander in a way that he had only ever been drawn to one other person and that was his wife Alexandra. It was remarkable that she and this boy bore the same name and many of the same physical traits, if you ignored the fact that one was male and one female. They looked as though they could be related.

Dru watched the elder immortal as he gazed upon her sweet boy, and she could see in his eyes a fierce need. Dru looked at Xande r where he was now chasing Dawn and Willow around and smiled gently. She had seen many things on the horizon for her sweet boy, things that could lead to great pain if he did not find himself a lover and a life mate. His mate was the one to make sure that her baby lived. If he wouldn't help her baby then she would make sure he wished his head had been taken.

With that thought in mind, Dru smiled happily and began to plot ways to get her Kitten the Immortal Death.

The End For Now


	3. Chapter 3

Xander sets out to deliver some books to Joe for Giles. He ends up playing Cupid. SLASH!

Xander walked into the bar and froze. He felt a weird prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Shaking it off he walked to the bar and sat down. When the bartender turned to him, Xander gapped in surprise. Standing before him was a Watcher, he couldn't remember his name, but he did remember he was a Watcher. Xander knew this because Giles had a picture of the guy in his photo album. The Scoobies had gone through the books one night when they were bored and Giles felt like sharing.

"What can I get you kid?" Joe drawled.

"A soda and a phone if possible." Xander said with a smile. He was unsure whether he should reveal that he knew who the man was.

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked the kid over. He was young and Joe wondered if he was even old enough to be in the bar. Before he could say anything to the boy or ask his age Richie and Methos walked up and sat at the bar. Joe noticed that the boy frowned and looked around him in confusion, before turning his attention back to Joe.

Richie eyed the boy beside him and wondered why he was looking at them so strangely. The kid didn't feel like a immortal so it couldn't be that. He was close to confronting the kid when he turned his attention back to Joe. Mac and Amanda walked over and they were all surprised to see the boy look around again. His eyes fell on them briefly before he turned away.

Xander frowned and looked around again. There was something weird going on and he couldn't figure out what it was. However, he did know it involved the four people who had just come to sit at the bar. He could feel the power emanating from the small group. Shaking it off he turned back to Joe. "Phone, please?" he asked calmly.

Joe raised an eyebrow, but set the phone on the counter. His pay phone was busted. Xander nodded his thanks and pulled his calling card out of his pocket, then dialed Giles' number. "Hey G-Man. I'm okay. No. no...no nothings tried to eat me or kill me. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Hey! Tell Buffy I said bite me. Yes, I bought them gifts. No I didn't meet any women who wanted to have sex and sacrifice me. Giles! Important call here. I didn't just call to picked on. Ha! I maybe a weirdo magnet, but at least my life's never boring. Giles...no I didn't blow anything up and no I'm not in jail. I'm lost. Yeah I can't find that Dawson guy. Yes, I still have the books. Sure. Your joking...looks like I'm not lost after all. Hold on a sec." Xander pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the wide-eyed Joe. The four immortals were looking at the boy in stunned silence and Nick, who had come up behind them was staring at the boy in dazed wonder.

"Are you Joe Dawson?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Joe answered cautiously.

"Giles wants to talk to you." Xander said and thrust the phone at the befuddled man.

Joe took the phone gingerly and said hello. He relaxed as he heard his old friend Rupert on the phone. They talked for several minutes before Joe hung up. Turning back to Xander, he looked the boy over. This was the 18-year-old kid who had been fighting side by side with a slayer since he was 15? "Giles said to be careful of strange women and the girls said strangers period."

Xander blushed, "Get picked up by a few demon women and kidnapped by a demon slaver once and they never let you forget it." He mumbled.

Joe shook his head in humor and disbelief. "So you got my books?"

"Yeah, their out in the car I'll go get them for you." Xander said, starting to stand.

"It'll wait kid. Just sit, here's your drink." Joe told him as he handed him his soda. Xander gave him a blinding smile and sat back down. Xander looked around him and noticed that besides the five, weird vibes that he and Joe were the only ones in the club. Since they were all just staring at him in bemusement Xander stared back.

"What are you guys? You're giving me the wiggins." Xander asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Richie asked nervously.

"Their immortals." Joe answered intrigued. The kid could feel them.

"Cool, wait immortal as in I sold my soul type immortal or immortal as in you cut off your head and you stay dead immortal?" Xander asked nervously.

Joe chuckled, "Immortal as in if you cut off their heads their dead." Joe answered. The Immortals in question glared at him. He merely looked back at them in amusement.

Xander grinned, "Cool. Slick and Pretty over there has got to be the oldest cause he's just given me the shivers more than the others." He said pointing to Methos.

Methos raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. "You can feel us?"

"Yeah, I can. Can't most people?"

"No, usually the only people that can feel us are other immortals or pre-immortals. You don't feel like either." Methos told him honestly.

Xander just shrugged, "Maybe it's because I live on the hellmouth."

Amanda and Methos both shuddered, "You live on a hellmouth and you're still alive?" Amanda asked impressed.

"I'm friends with a slayer. Besides, I was born there. The hellmouth likes me for some reason," he told her.

Joe raised an eyebrow over that. It went with what Rupert had told him about the boy. Xander did seem to attract the more strange aspects of Sunnydale society. Rupert figured he did before he started hanging out with Buffy, but didn't see it for what it was until his eyes were opened to the darkness around him.

Methos meanwhile was sensing something else about the boy, something that was setting his teeth on edge. "Have you been near a demon named Angelus?" he asked.

Xander shuddered and nodded. He didn't say anything though and the look on both the boy and Joe's face stopped Methos from asking anymore questions. Duncan meanwhile was watching the boy idly. There was something vaguely familiar about the child, but he couldn't quite place him. Joe seeing the look in his friend's eye sighed and closed his eyes. This was one thing he had hoped to never tell the Highlander, something that only one other person knew of.

Richie grinned and looked at the boy, "So you attract weirdness?" he asked amused.

"Oh yeah, my adventures in dating are enough to send a straight man gay," Xander answered with a sarcastic smirk.

Joe chuckled; Rupert had told him some very funny stories about the boy's adventures in dating. If half of what Rupert said was true the boy was right on the money with his little bit of humor. "I take it the G-Man told you about some of my girlfriends?" Xander asked the laughing Watcher.

"Yeah, something about a bug woman and a soul-sucker. There was also something about a vampire that wanted to make you her eternal play thing," Joe answered.

Xander groaned, "Oh man he is never gonna let me forget Dru. One little spell goes backwards and I'm a Dark Kitten to a psychotic vampire." Xander shook his head in mock dismay. The laughter in his eyes was very noticeable.

Methos jerked in surprise at Xander's words, "Drusilla dark child of Angelus, grand-daughter to Darla and lover of William?" he asked.

"Yeah, I take it you know them?" Xander asked amused.

"Of course, Angelus was my lover for over four decades before his bitch of a Sire drove him insane and had feed him that gypsy girl." Methos answered angrily. "If I ever get the chance I'm going to stake that bitch."

Xander's eyes turned serious as he listened to the raging immortal. "She's already dead, Deadboy staked her. However, he goes by Angel now. He lost his soul last year and became Angelus for a while. He was still insane," Xander said softly.

"Is he all right?" Methos asked softly, worried about his lover.

Xander turned away, he had settled things with Angel about his lie, but it still hurt to know that he had been responsible for sending Angel to hell. Xander hated Angelus and had fought himself about Angel, he hadn't wanted to like the vampire. He had in fact wanted to hold him responsible for what his Sire had done. After a while though he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't blame Angel without blaming himself for being his father's son.

"Angel's doing better, but he's still alone," Xander answered softly. Turning back to Methos, he went with his instincts.

"Do you think you could love the souled version of Angelus?" he asked suddenly.

Methos jerked in surprise, "Yes, of course."

"Then go to this address in LA. If you hurt him in anyway I'll come after you and cut off your head. I maybe young and I maybe human, but I was taught by Angel and Rupert Giles." Xander threatened. None of those listening doubted the boy would do exactly as he claimed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Xander/Supernatural**__**  
**__**FR15**_

AU: John did not die and Sam left school after a year, no one knows why. It's a year later and they still don't know why. Set two years before the start of the show.

Dean was the one that was the Winchester considered be the hot head of the family; he was brash and temperamental, so it was a surprise to everyone when the quiet, gentle Winchester started fighting with the stranger that had just come into the Roadhouse.

Ellen wasn't thrilled with the boy for starting the fight and everyone was confused as to why the fight had started to begin with. John and Dean were especially confused and Bobby was worried. Sam however, was in a blind rage. "Mother fucking coward!" Sam snarled hitting the man repeatedly.

The man was giving as well as he got, but Sam fueled by a blind rage and a need to cause permanent disfiguration and death on the man he was beating was causing more damage. "You're dead fucker! You should have never come near me, die you bastard! DIE!" Sam snarled hitting the man harder.

"Fuck!" Bobby growled and looked at John who wore an expression of shocked horror. Dean moved grabbing his brother by the arm and Sam shrugged him off and kicked the man in the head.

"Sammy! Sammy stop, your killing him. Stop baby brother!" Dean yelled, yanking Sam back.

Sam looked at his brother and screamed in rage, ripping away from him and lunging at the prone man once again. This time Bobby and John helped pull Sam back.

Once they were sure that Sam was under control, the two men that had come with the downed man stepped forward to help their friend. When Sam saw them, he howled like an injured wolf and began to fight to get free of the men holding him. "Get him and get out!" Ellen yelled, shocked by Sam's behavior.

The men nodded and drug their friend out of the bar, Sam continued to fight the three men, wanting to destroy them the way they had destroyed him. Wanting to make them bleed and beg the way he had. "Easy Sammy, easy." Dean murmured gently, holding his brother tightly.

"You should have let me kill them; you should have let me kill them." Sam screamed in anger and pain. Dean could only hold his brother and wonder what was going on.

Jo started towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ellen asked her daughter.

"To see if they left yet." Jo answered honestly.

"NO! Don't you go near them! Stay where you are." The anger bled away to panic and everyone heard it. Dean got a sick feeling in his stomach and looked over to his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean asked gently.

"They killed her Dean, they raped her, and they killed her. I loved her, she was carrying my baby, and those bastards raped and killed her. They made me watch and they got away with it. You should have let me kill them." Sam sobbed the words out and Dean felt sick.

"Oh Sammy," Dean shuddered at the pain and hatred in his little brother's voice, while John's eyes darkened with rage and a burning need for vengeance. He wasn't the only one. Bobby and several of the hunters shared a look. Dean however, was more worried about his brother than he was about the three walking dead men that just left the roadhouse. Dean led Sam to a booth and pulled his brother down and into his arms.

They both looked up as a strange young man walked over to them, the boy smiled gently at Sam. "Do you wish for them to suffer for what they have done?" he asked gently.

"YES! I wish they would suffer for taking her and my child from me!" Sam screamed.

He, Dean, and the nearest hunters froze as the boy's face changed. "Wish granted." Xander Harris the former White Knight of Sunnydale shimmered and disappeared from sight. Going to punish those who took an innocent life and the life she was carrying.

"Oh Fuck!" Bobby said, having recognized the demon for what it was.

"Demon?" Ellen asked, worried about what that meant for Sam.

"A wish demon," Bobby answered grimly.

"If it comes for Sam how do we kill it?" John asked worried.

"You can't, Wish demons can only loose their powers and be killed as humans. Only their lord can kill them." Bobby answered grimly.

Dean was about to say something else when the dark haired demon returned. The boy, demon, looked at them with a smile and walked to Sam who looked up at him waiting. "They are dead or wishing they were. There are no consequences you don't have to worry about that."

"Who are you?" Bobby asked a look of worry on his face, but also a tone of respect. You do not piss off a wish demon.

"I'm Xander Harris," Xander said with an impish smile. Bobby blinked and opened his mouth, then closed it stunned by that knowledge.

"The Xander Harris from Sunnydale, the one who backs up the slayer, the watcher, and the white witches on the hellmouth, the one that help stops the demons from being released?" Ellen asked in a strangled tone, her face was darkening with horror. Every hunter in the room froze in shock this was horrid, if Harris was a demon, who was acting as back up for the slayer?

"That's me, I was turned recently, not my idea." Xander said with a shrug and a grin on his face. "I'm still mostly a good guy, but now I answer wishes for hunters and their offspring. I killed some fallen with yellow eyes not to long ago. D'Hoffryn wasn't pleased, but since I killed him and became the Lord of all wish demons, no ones going to complain."

John chocked in horror and shock at the news. Xander gave them another grin and disappeared. "Oh we are so fucked!" Dean said with a whimper thinking of Sunnydale with no one to act as the normal prospective for the slayer and the other fighters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Changing the Past  
**Fandom:**Buffy/Angel/Supernatural  
**Warnings:** Death, violence, mentions of drug use, un'beta'd  
**Part:** 1/1

He sighed softly as the warm water cascaded over his naked and bruised body. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the water cover his head and run down his aching shoulders. Tonight had been to close, yet again, and he wasn't certain he could go through another beating or another screaming fight. His father was getting angrier everyday, his mother blamed him for his father's moods and Xander was caught up in their war. He was just so tired and he ached all of the time. If he wasn't getting bruises from his parents he was getting them from the various demons he and the gang came up against. Not that his friends credited him for his part in the fight, things had slowly been going down hill since Buffy returned from running away.

Xander loved Cordelia, but he knew things were not going to go anywhere between them. She couldn't get over her reputation and he couldn't be anyone but who he was. Xander wanted a new beginning, a fresh start where he could have friends, help people and not have to worry about being tossed aside or used as a weapon by his parents. With a sigh, Xander turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. He toweled off and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom. He let out a soft breath of relief over not having run into his parents on the way and sat down at his desk to do his homework.

For the next hour he lost himself in his homework and did not think about his parents or his slowly degrading relationship with his girlfriend and his friends. When he had finished Xander stood, straightening and sighing once again, he turned off the lights and walked to his bed, throwing back the blankets and settling into sleep.

A soft green light came from the far corner of the room and a young woman appeared in its place. She walked to the bed where Xander lay sleeping and smiled down at him. Time would change Xander Harris by the time that she met him, tragedy and neglect would make him darker and angrier than the young boy that lay in sleeping in front of her. Dawn, the Key of the Slayer, knew that she could not let the future come into being, even if it meant that she would never be given life. Nine years in the future Dawn would die with Xander at her side, with her death Dawn came into the full possession of her powers. This meant she could make changes; she could save Xander the heartache that had him dying alone with only her friendship.

By the time they died Dawn and Xander had completely separated from their friends and family. They continued to help fight the dark, but neither could bring themselves to trust anyone to get close enough to become lovers or friends. They were killed by a group of vampires out to hurt Willow and bring out her dark side. Dawn could only hope that they suffered when Willow blew New York up in her grief.

To save Xander and the millions that Willow killed, Dawn chose to comeback in time and use her gifts to save Xander. What no one knew was that the Key wasn't really just a key. Dawn's essence was not of a magickal object, it was in fact the captured essence of a long forgotten goddess that was why she became a girl when the monks tampered with her.

With her death her powers and godhood were returned to her. She would use those gifts to save Xander and get him away from Sunnydale and on another front she chose to save Tara. They would meet in their new lives, but first Dawn had to deal with the Harris adults. With one last look at Xander she turned and left the room, going easily through the door. She decided to take care of Jessica first; she went into the room where Jessica was shooting up. By using only a bit of magick Dawn calmly changed the potency of the drug and caused it to become poisonous instantly killing Jessica. Without a backward glance Dawn left the room and the corpse behind.

Going down the stairs she walked into the living room to where Tony Harris sat thinking of beating and raping either his wife or his son. Dawn snarled, unheard by Tony, and made the man decide to leave the house in pursuit of his brother and a beer. She followed him from the car, to his brother's home, and watched as the man grabbed a beer and sat on Rory's couch. Rory was already extremely drunk and took barely any notice of his brother. Sneering Dawn watched as both men blacked out from drinking. With a cold smirk Dawn lit the house on fire. Neither man ever woke up to face their own deaths.

Dawn then went to see her human mother, when she made her way into Joyce's room tears gathered in her eyes and she leaned over kissing Joyce on the forehead and making sure the tumor growing in her brain disappeared. Buffy would not have to face losing their mother.

Dawn disappeared from the house and reappeared in the mansion where a tired and lost Angel sat staring into the fire. She made herself visible and Angel stood to face her. She seemed ethereal and godly to him. She reached out and gently touched him, causing him to fall to his knees and scream in pain as the demonic entity in him was forever bound to him, while the vampiric part was removed. Angel was still a demon, but he was a souled one and no longer a vampire. "You and Buffy Summers were meant to be, make her happy and help protect her and this town." Dawn ordered when he looked up at her, she then disappeared again.

When she reappeared this time she was standing in front of Giles and Wesley, both of whom turned to face her. "You are letting down your Slayers Watchers. You were meant to work together and combine your knowledge and abilities to further their care and protection. There was a reason the two of you were chosen to stand at the Slayers sides. Rupert Giles, you are meant to guide the Slayer Buffy Summers; she is a slayer, but no longer the true Slayer. You must help her hone her skills and help her prepare to lead a life beyond demon hunting. The Slayer Faith is the true Slayer. Wesley Wyndam-Price, you were meant to guide and stand at the side of Faith Lehane, it is your duty to help her recover from the loss of her first watcher and from the traumas of her childhood. You above all should understand what she has survived." Dawn paused and allowed more of her godhood to show through.

"Rupert, you are to find a comfortable home to share with Wesley and ask if Joyce Summers would be willing to allow Faith to move in with her. Faith is seventeen and living in a hotel full of prostitutes and evil creatures. She needs the stability that both Joyce and Buffy could give her if they were allowed. The vampire Angel is no longer a vampire and will be at his soul mates side as he was to be. "

"You must look to those that fight at your slayer's side for they are just as important to the defense of Sunnydale as the Chosen Ones. Willow Rosenberg is a powerful and potentially deadly witch who is not learning her lessons of magick as she should. Daniel Osborne needs the Panders Chronicles to help him control the beast within him. Anyanka is a millennium old demoness with knowledge beyond any that you can imagine, bring her into the fold and use her knowledge to help you even as you help her adapt to her human life. Cordelia Chase is the most important of all, she has a destiny as a Seer, right now those gifts are contained, they must be released gently and the Powers must not be allowed to gain possession of those gifts." Dawn paused and looked back at them.

"What of Alexander?" Wesley asked the Power before him.

"He has a destiny away from the hellmouth; soon he will leave it behind and forge a life that will not include being thrown away by those who say they care for him. Remember what I have told you and protect and guide your charges." Dawn said sharply, before disappearing.

This time she appeared before the Seer Alan Francis Doyle, the man was currently looking longingly at a bottle of bourbon. This would not do, Dawn needed him to make her plan for Xander and Tara work. She appeared before him and he fell out of his chair looking at her. She suppressed a giggle and gave him a stern look. "Alan Francis Doyle you have been given a new assignment, the vampire Angelus is no longer a tool for the Powers and neither are you. You are to go to the Witch Tara Maclay and take her away from her family. Do not worry about anyone stopping you; they will be dealt with before then. Once you have Tara you are to go to Stanford and gather Sam Winchester, you will give him this potion." Dawn held out the potion and shaking Doyle took it. "Once he has taken it you, Tara, and Sam will go to his father and his brother. I will contact you again once all of you have gathered together. Until then you will not have another drink. Pack and go out to the black Suburban in the parking lot, the vehicle is now yours. Inside you will find credit cards and money to fund your new mission." Dawn gave him once last look and disappeared again, going back to the Monks so that she could claim the bit of her that was tied to this realm.

The Powers watched in shock as their plans and games fell to ashes around them. The Elders and the Ancients watched in amusement as the Goddess of Chaos stopped the destruction the Powers would bring to this realm. Both the First Evil and the dark one Jasmine screamed in rage as all of their plans and schemes were destroyed.

Tara lay curled in her bed having cried herself to sleep. Dawn stood at her bedside and let the tears she never shed fall. No one among the Scoobies had ever really mourned Tara. First it was the shock of her death and then the shock of Willow's rampage that kept them from mourning. Dawn knew that Xander had personally seen to Tara's burial even though he should have been in a hospital. It was a shock to no one that Tara's funeral was well attended. Even Riley and Graham had come back to Sunnydale to bury the White Witch. Everyone Tara had met or helped in Sunnydale was there to say goodbye to her.

Now seeing Tara alive and so lonely hurt Dawn in ways she had not expected. Dawn leaned forward and kissed Tara gently on the lips, making the older woman open her eyes and look at her. Tara did not panic or scream she calmly looked at the young goddess. "You have a destiny beyond this place; soon someone will come to take you away from here. You only have to hold on Tara. Be strong, you are loved and protected. Sleep," Dawn said gently, smiling sweetly as Tara fell back to sleep.

Dawn made her way into the living room and looked at the man asleep on the couch. Her eyes darkened as she calmly caused him to have a fatal heart attack. She then walked into the bedroom to the left and looked down at Tara's brother. She did not kill him, instead she implanted in his mind the thought that he would allow Tara to leave with Doyle. She also put it in his head that his future wife and children would be treated the opposite of how their father treated his mother and sister.

She left them alone and found Spike. He was sitting calmly in a chair smoking a cigarette and watching Dru sleep curled up with her doll. "Hello Nibblet." Spike said as she appeared.

Dawn grinned and held out her arms. He walked over and hugged her and the pair disappeared as a young vampire came into the room. Harmony walked over to her Mother and yawned slightly, lying down beside her and falling asleep. Dru opened her eyes. "Bye Spikey." She whispered and fell back to sleep. Spike and his Key were safe now and the future would not come the way it was. In the morning Dru and Harmony would leave Sunnydale to the safety of Brazil. The last thing that Spike and Dawn did before they left Sunnydale was destroy the Mayor, which made sure that the Initiative would never come to the hellmouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Life of the Weird  
**Author:** Caliadragon  
**Fandom:** Van Helsing/Buffy  
**Warnings:** Unbeta'd  
**AN:** This story was also inspired by TexasAries .org/Story-16959/TexasAries+Dangerous+  
**Part:** 1/1

Xander was not certain how his life had come to be this weird. Sure he lived on the hellmouth and counted a vampire, two slayers, two witches, two commandos, a mystical key turned teenager, a chaos mage, and watcher as his friends and family, but really that wasn't all that weird in the average span of his life. What was weird and revealed a secret he had kept from everyone was the arrival of his 'mothers'.

Two years earlier just after his eighteenth birthday and near turning by Dracula, his friends, and family were learning that Xander wasn't chosen to be Dracula's Renfield, instead he had been marked to be Dracula's child. The secret would never have come out if it weren't for his 'mothers', Dracula's brides, getting tired of how he treated them and not letting them have any independence, came looking for Xander.

So now Xander was living in a new house with four vampires, three of which considered themselves his mothers and the fourth just thinking the whole thing was hilarious. Spike was just like that though, so Xander ignored it.

When the rest of the Scoobies learned that Xander nearly became a vampire Giles and Buffy had freaked, while the others just stared at him in shock. Still, the Brides had made friends with everyone quickly and promised to do what Spike was and hunt only demons and the evil humans on the hellmouth that were trying to cause trouble.

Xander couldn't prove it, but he was certain Angel had come to town and eaten his parents. Angel had reverted to Angelus for a few days and had come to the hellmouth to see Spike. Surprisingly, he was on his best behavior before the drug Wolfram and Hart slipped him wore off. Angel seemed to be seesawing from smug when he saw how Xander was being treated, to guilty when anyone mentioned his parents.

The fact that Giles also had the same look made Xander think Giles knew what happened to his parents. Xander sadly didn't care. His mother had died quickly and Xander knew that she had been suffering from liver cancer for the last 5 months. So her death was a mercy.

His Father had also died quickly, but Xander and his Dad rarely spoke since he kicked Xander out the year before. He knew he should feel bad his parents were dead, but he had Giles, Joyce, and his Mothers.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen to Dracula when he showed up again and Joyce got a hold of him. That would be funny!

_**If any of these fics inspire you, you are welcome to take them up. Just let me know.**__****_

_**Thanks**__**  
**__**calia**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic:** A Demon's Delight  
**Author:** CaliaDragon  
**Fandom:** Buffy/Angel/Supernatural/Torchwood/Doctor Who  
**Warnings:** Angst, Character Death, Time Manipulation, Religious overtones, Age Regression  
**Rating:** FRT-13  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of these characters or the worlds that they live in.  
**AN:** The religious viewpoints in this story are not meant to be offensive, they are the views of a demon and an ancient being that is not of this world.  
**Summary:** Xander wanted to save his family, but knew that causing a demon delight was dangerous.  
**Beta:** Queen Sereya  
**Archive:** Any with prior permission, any list I send it to, BC, TTH, WwoMB  
**Feedback:** Here or at   
**Series:** Xander Snippets. They can be found here: .org/Story-3976/Caliadragon+Xander+

__

Xander sighed and rubbed his aching forehead. He was exhausted and had been that way since the night Buffy died. He knew something bad was happening in Sunnydale. Not just the loss of Buffy, but Willow as well.

He knew that his old friend was up to something bad. He had written down the spell she wanted to use to raise Buffy. The one that she kept telling him would pull Buffy from hell. Yet, she also was using other spells. He had finally figured out that she had used a spell to get Giles to return to England. What had made him see what she was doing was her claim that Xander had gotten drunk and given her control of the Scoobies. He would never have done that, not with the way Willow was becoming addicted to her magick.

He figured she had spelled him. What hurt was that she had also magicked Tara and Anya. Tara who had suffered so badly at the hands of others. It made Xander cringe. Anya was pissed off now that her memories had returned and she was leaving Sunnydale. Hallie had already come to get her and Xander wished them both well.

What was left was to get the remainder of the Scoobies off the Hellmouth and to safety. Xander knew he was going to die in this town. There was no way he could leave, not with the threat of the hellmouth. He sighed and stood, stretching his back and leaving his apartment.

His first stop was Spike, it was after dark so the vampire could come with him safely. Spike was confused as to what the boy wanted, but didn't fight his request. When they reached the house, Dawn and Tara were there. They were all confused and worried about the fact that Xander was unusually quiet.

"What's the what?" Dawn asked with a slight smile.

"I need you all to leave Sunnydale, tonight. Anya is already gone. I will be staying. You can't contact me, you can't come back to Sunnydale. I have charms that Hallie made for you, that will make you immune to magickal detection. You need to wear them at all times." Xander said tiredly.

"Why?" Tara asked confused. 

Xander told her what he knew and the three were stunned. Spike shook his head. "Bringing the Slayer back could bring hell on earth." Spike growled out. 

Xander closed his eyes and fought tears, that was what he had thought. "Hallie will be back in a while, she's going to take you all to Giles and explain to him what is going on."

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

Xander opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. "I stay, Hallie is going to grant a wish for me. She can't bring Buffy back, but she can make it so that Faith returns to Sunnydale without a criminal record. Sunnydale needs a slayer and a slayer needs backup."

"Willow?" Tara asked.

"Hallie has connections to a coven, she's going to take her there and get her some help. Afterwards she's going to join the rest of you. The fact that all of you are either related to or fought with Buffy makes it dangerous for you, so that is why you need the charms. I'll miss you guys, even you Bleachie." Xander said with a sad smile.

"Come with us!" Dawn cried.

Xander pulled her into a hug. "I can't. I can't leave Faith alone here, and after how we all treated her I'm going to do my best to make it up to her."

Dawn cried, but was given no chance to protest as Hallie returned and with a look at Xander took the group away. Once they were gone, Xander wept. When he opened his eyes the house was different. It was empty and as he stood the couch disappeared. He sighed and left the house, there was a sign marked sold staked down in the front lawn. Xander went to Restview, to Buffy's grave and pulled the potion in his pocket out. He opened it and poured it over the grave. Once it reached Buffy it would cause her to dissolve. No one would ever be able to raise her or desecrate her body. Xander went to Joyce and did the same thing.

He sighed as Hallie reappeared, she walked over and sat beside him, pulling him into a hug. "It will be alright Xander." She promised.

Xander smiled wearily at her, believing her, but knowing he had lost his family. He wasn't sure why D'Hoffryn was giving her free reign in this matter, but he was grateful.

Hallie transported him to his new home, which was thankfully not Angel's old mansion. It a new house, built over the hellmouth instead of the High School that had been there. Xander quirked a smile. It would be hard to get to the portal now. He saw Faith sitting in a chair staring into a fire. Xander walked over and sat in the chair closest to her, watching as Hallie seated herself as well.

"Faith." Xander greeted.

"Xan." Faith said quietly. "What now?"

"I get you two help." Hallie said.

"What kind of help?" Xander asked looking at her in question.

"Powerful help. There are several powerful warriors that have lost their way and are looking for a place to have a new life. Though they all want to continue to be able to help people. This will be the perfect opportunity for them to do so." Hallie said smiling serenely.

D'Hoffryn wanted this wish granted more than anything. He wanted to make sure that the future of this dimension did not happen. To that end he was powering the wishes that Xander was making. The verbal ones and the quiet ones as well. Xander was getting help, but he was also stopping the rise of the First and Jasmine. He was stopping the fall of LA and the war between the Angels and the Devils minions.

Hallie smirked, Lucifer and Jehovah both were powerless to stop this wish. They were not in charge of D'Hoffryn or his people. D'Hoffryn was an equally powerful Demon God and they could not stop him.

The Winchester men would be coming to Sunnydale and with these wishes, none of the Fallen or the Angelic armies would be able to touch the brothers. The wish would also keep the rebirth of the Old One from happening. The group in LA, would live and continue to fight evil. The vampire Angel's spell would make his soul permanent. This would also return his true Seer Doyle and save the bright spirit of Cordelia Chase. She and Wesley would become mates as they were destined to become without the interference of the Powers.

The one change that had to be made would bring a further burden on Xander and Faith, but also help give him a reason to continue to fight and give him a child to care for. No one, not even the Seers would remember that Connor did not die with Darla. Instead, everyone would think that Connor was Faith and Xander's son.

Other children would be coming to the hellmouth for reasons Hallie did not know, D'Hoffryn and the other Gods wanted Xander to act as father to a wide variety of children. Including three young potentials.

Several immortals and a group that would be leaving Cardiff would come to the hellmouth to help them fight. Through D'Hoffryn's interference the police department was going through a radical change and would soon be run by competent police, including the group from Cardiff. Riley and Sam Finn with Graham Miller would be returning to help guard the children coming and the hellmouth.

Xander and Faith looked at Hallie in question, both aware that a demon's amusement wasn't always a good thing. She gave them another smirk and knocked them out while she went to work on the wishes. Hallie stood rubbing her hands together in glee. This was going to be so much fun!

__

Castiel felt the shift of time and place and was shocked. Around him his fellow Angels were shocked and enraged. The plan they had worked on so diligently on would not longer happen. Castiel closed his eyes and felt peace fill him. This is what he Father wanted, Castiel opened his eyes, a smile of joy slowly spreading across his face. ***Go to the Winchester's. Your place is with them.*** The voice of his Father ordered. Castiel agreed and disappeared.

__

Lucifer sat on his throne and smirked as he felt the shift. He laughed low and seductively, so D'Hoffryn was showing them they weren't in perfect control. Lucifer had always liked the crafty old God. Lucifer looked over at his children and watched them react in anger. He chuckled again, this was going to be fun. The trio that had set out to change and destroy the Winchester clan were very vocal in their displeasure, causing Lucifer to laugh again.

__

The Doctor felt the shift in time and looked around him as the world literally went backwards for him. He closed his eyes against a sense of vertigo. When he opened his eyes again he was staring at Jack Harkness, a happy, flirty Jack. Jack's people Gwen, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh were standing at his side looking at the Doctor in confusion. "Doc, when did you get here?" Jack asked his smile showing he was happy to see him.

"Just now." The Doctor said, his eyes shown with joy. Something told him the change was a good thing and while he was not supposed to fix things for his own good. He knew there were other creatures out that that did. The Doctor couldn't help but rejoice the fact when Donna walked in and began to sass him. He didn't know who had done this, but he could only sense it was for the best. The Doctor also sensed that the horrors that cost Ianto, Owen, and Tosh their lives would not happen. Nor would he loose Donna this time around.

"You're just in time Doc, we've gotten a new job. Unit is taking over Cardiff. We're on our way to Sunnydale California to take over the Police Department. Seems the town has its own form of the Rift." Jack said.

"BLOODY HELL!" The Doctor yelled, Jack laughed.

__

Xander ran down the hall after a giggling toddler, passing a laughing Faith who was sitting on the couch helping their ward clean swords. He stuck his tongue out at his best friend and ex-lover. She just wiggled an eyebrow and went back to helping Rona clean the swords. Xander finally caught his son and Connor giggled as his Daddy tickled him. Xander grinned, his life was strange, but wonderful. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Xander the Battery  
**Author: **Caliadragon  
**Fandom: **BtVS/SG1/SGA  
**AN: **In this reality Samantha Carter is a slayer, so Xander and the main members of the Council know all about the StarGate and Atlantis. For reasons beyond most people's comprehension, the Council claimed Vala as their own and took her back to England with them. The government was too afraid to tell the Council no. Also this warped little bunny came thanks to Imaginings, love you guys!  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Unbeta'd, warped humor, Naked Xander  
**Feedback: **On list, here, or at   
**Archive: **Any list I send it to, those with prior permission, BC, WwoMB, and TTH  
**Series: **All One shots of Xander's life in differing ways. You can find it here:  
.org/Story-3976/Caliadragon+Xander+  
**Part: 1/1: Though if you want to add to it you are more than welcome too.**

Xander grunted in irritation as he landed on the ground. One minute he was happily soaking out the aches and pains of the last round of apocalypses and the next he was standing naked and wet somewhere with strangers gapping at him.

"Who the hell are you people and why am I here?" Xander growled out as he looked around him. He then blinked when he realized he was standing in front of Daniel Jackson, who was blushing and staring back at him. He rolled his eye to the ceiling. "Did you get nearly dead again?" He asked frustrated, really all he wanted was a shower.

Daniel shook his head. "Where are we?" Xander asked taking in the site of John Sheppard gapping at him. Xander blinked confusedly, "Am I on Atlantis?"

"Yes." Elizabeth Weir said in a strangled tone.

"Why am I on Atlantis, naked?" Xander asked conversely looking at John and Daniel. He then noticed Cameron Mitchell staring in disbelief and General Jack waved at him, the smartass.

Willow appeared a few minutes later and squeaked, "Naked Xander!" Faith and Spike leered, Xander just groaned.

Samantha Carter smirked as she handed Xander her coat to cover his naked bits as she ordered a marine to go get him some pants. "Thanks, but again, why am I here?"

"We were still studying your DNA and brought a sample of it with us. Atlantis isolated it and then a beam of light shot out from the AI and you appeared a few seconds later." Rodney snarked, "Get over here so I can figure out why."

"McKay, I'm naked!" Xander growled back.

"So it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of, get over here." Rodney sassed.

Xander glared and Rodney huffed over to Xander and began to scan him. Seconds later a beam shot out of the ceiling and swallowed Xander up. Willow let out a cry of shock, Rodney jumped back and Spike shook his head. "Only the whelp would be kidnapped by an alien space city." Faith and Jack cackled.

Xander looked around when he reappeared and stared at the hologram of a woman, who was smiling gently at him. "Hellmouth Child, finally you have come. My name is Atlantis and I need your help. The humans living on me will soon be without the energy needed to run me. With your help I can change this so that the people living here could be safe."

Xander blinked at her, he noticed that Carter's coat hadn't come with him and resigned himself to being naked until he had done what Atlantis wanted. "What do I have to do?"

"Merely climb into this chamber, the energy that your body gives off will be drained and fed into the ZPM modules. As you are a child of the hellmouth this energy will reform every few months, with your permission I can bring you back to continue feeding that energy into the modules." Atlantis told him.

Xander rolled his eye again and climbed into the chamber laying down. Normally he wouldn't take the word of a strange woman, but he could sense no malice from Atlantis and he actually liked the people he had met from the expedition, he decided to go with the flow.

Xander wasn't sure how long he was in the chamber, but he did remember falling asleep. When he woke he was lying in the infirmary, thankfully clothed, with several people staring at him. "What?" He asked grumpy.

"Atlantis is at full capacity and has said that you need to come back in a few months so that you can refill the ZPM's. You are basically the recharger for Atlantis; the AI is now talking to us." Rodney grumped.

"Yeah well it's not my fault I was born on the mouth of hell or that I was conceived there." Xander snipped back. "Danny, try not to die again, Cameron don't pick up any sirens again. Jack it was nice to see you smartass. Carter as usual you are beautiful, I hope you have had fun slaying space vampires. Rodney you still owe me a chocolate bar and John, Buffy said you're buying the next round of root beer. Me, I'm going home." Xander babbled and stood shaking his head in disbelief.

Willow giggled when Spike and Faith grabbed a hold of him and the three disappeared leaving the group to stare after them. "I do not owe him a candy bar!" Rodney denied.

When the group reappeared at the Council's headquarters Buffy, Vala, Connor, Dawn, Micah, and Bridget met them. Micah and Bridget were a bit of the strangeness that was Xander's life. Micah and Bridget, while teenagers were actually Xander's biological children from alternate reality, that reality was fifteen years ahead of this one. Xander had had children with Anya and Cordy both before they the two women died. Later an evil warlock destroyed the whole reality. Xander had called on D'Hoffryn and wished his children safe with a Xander who would love and care for him. Therefore, Xander ended up with the two sixteen year olds. What made it weirder was that his daughter was dating Connor and his son was dating Dawn. Xander just rolled with it.

"What happened Pop?" Micah asked with wide eyes.

"Atlantis needed a battery charger; guess who was it, while naked?" Xander complained, causing Buffy to burst into laughter. Xander stuck his tongue out at her, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Xander just sighed and shook his head, grinning lopsidedly. His life was so weird.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Matters of Death  
**Author: **Caliadragon  
**Fandom: **Buffy/Highlander  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Buffy or Highlander belong to me. I am merely enjoying the situations and ideas that come to me to write.  
**Warnings:** Unbeta'd, Angst, Age Regression  
**Feedback: **Is appreciated, you can do it here or at   
**Part: **1/1

The harshness of the weather pounding down outside the window of a small room barely touched the young man lying still in the hospital bed. At his bedside sat a beautiful brunette, with blue eyes and a face made red from crying. Sitting in various places in the room were more young people, all of them in various states of upset.

They looked up as the door opened and an older, handsome gentleman walked into the room. "How are they?" The brunette asked tightly.

"I'm sorry Dawn, neither Buffy or Willow made it through surgery." Rupert Giles said softly. Dawn buried her face in her hands and wept.

That morning Willow, Buffy, and Xander had left the slayer central to have breakfast together just the three of them. When they reached the dinner it was being robbed. The robbers shot Willow first. Xander moved forward to protect Buffy only to be shot next. They shot Buffy in the head, now Willow and Buffy were dead and Xander was in intensive care.

Rupert moved to her and turned her in his arms, holding as she sobbed out her heartbreak. His face was ravished by grief and loss. Three men hyped up on drugs killed two of his children and may have killed a third. Spike and Faith sat snarling softly, "I want those bastards dead G." Faith growled, feeling helpless by the knowledge that she couldn't kill them.

As her words died a figure appeared. They all shoved to their feet at the sight of D'Hoffryn. Dawn stared at the elder demon and began to gather magick about her, just as Kit and Carlos began as well. Giles stepped away from Dawn and did the same. "Relax little witchlings, I am not here to cause damage to Alexander. The Powers have done enough of that on their own." D'Hoffryn rumbled out as he walked to Xander and placed a hand on his chest.

"All over the world we felt the mortal demise of the Immortal Witch and the Immortal Slayer. We have come to transport their bodies to the Council before the Mundane World learns of the supernatural." D'Hoffryn said calmly.

"What about Xander?" Dawn asked, shocked to hear about Willow and Buffy's immortality.

"I can do nothing for Alexander, no one of power can. The Old Ones have cursed him. If we do anything for him, he will be returned to childhood. He will be three mortal years old. This would give him new parents of course." D'Hoffryn said looking straight at Giles, giving the older man a hint.

Dawn grabbed Giles's hand and gasped. Faith looked at her father figure and down at the man dying on the bed. "Do it Rupert." Spike urged fretfully, Methos eyed the elder demon and then looked to Rupert and nodded his agreement.

Rupert looked at his children and friend and nodded. "D'Hoffryn I am formally wishing for you to help my son Alexander heal from his injuries."

D'Hoffryn smirked and nodded, "Wish Granted. Good Luck."

Seconds later the group was away from the hospital and standing in slayer central with Willow and Buffy staring at them in confusion and a three-year-old Xander hugging his Mommy. "Joyce." Rupert breathed out. Joyce Summers-Giles smiled widely as she was mobbed by her family and children.

Methos looked at Duncan who was staring at Willow and Buffy with a troubled look on his face. Duncan looked at Methos and then smiled, "You do realize that you won't be able to get away from Buffy now don't you?"

Methos grinned widely. "I'd have it no other way Highlander."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Ascended Anger

**Author: **Caliadragon

**Category: **Humor, Angst

**Warnings:** Unbetad, Language, mentions of het, slash

**Part: **1/1

Xander Harris had many things on his mind when he woke up that day. He thought about feeding and teaching the thirty young girls living in the Slayer House he ran. He thought about the paperwork that needed filling and the Watchers that needed paid.

What Xander wasnt thinking about was being killed in his own living room, but that was exactly what happened. He had no idea that one of the old school Watchers would make a deal with an angry Wish Demon who decided killing Xander outright would be better than cursing the Prophecy Breaker.

Xander wouldnt know that the Watcher himself was killed by the demon immediately after. Nor would he know that DHoffryn Lord of all Vengeance Demons would deliver the leaders of the Council the demons head on a pike.

What Xander would know was that he was dead and that the Powers were sending him to a place where he could continue to do good, but would no longer be a threat to their plans for Balance.

When Xander appeared in a flash of white light people with weapons spun to face him. Xander glared at the man who gave a cocky wave to the people who were obviously military. He had a case at his side and hundreds of boxes sitting behind him.

Are you an ascended? A good looking, blue eyed blond man asked him.

Against my will, yeah. Freaking Powers! So which of you is Rodney McKay? Xander asked remembering the information that Whistler and the Oracles gave him.

That would be me and what do you mean against your will? How do you ascend against your will? Rodney demanded, looking over the young man.

Well you get up and think about eating your wheaties only to get murdered in your living room by a pissed off demon. Then the Powers in their infinite wisdom decide that since you are the representation of a pure gene carrier in your reality that you can do the Others a favor and go to their reality and help the descendants of the Ascended, who honestly sound like their as big an asshole as the Powers that Be. So your are taken from your loved ones and dumped in a new reality with anything they think would help you and some gift for Rodney McKay. Xander snarked as he leaned down and easily slid the large case at his side to Rodney. That is supposed to be full of something called ZPMs for Atlantis and the SGC. Whatever, I just know Im supposed to be a new Warrior for the Children of the Others, something about Space Vampires who used to be bugs and people.

The group just stared at him for several minutes and then Rodney tried to pick up the case only to grunt in shock at the fact that it was so heavy, there was no way that he would be able to pick it up. He motioned to Ronon, who also couldnt lift it.

Are you an alien? The blond asked him as he noticed how much trouble they were having lifting the case.

I was human before I came here, but apparently humans in my reality are a bit stronger than the ones here, then I was exposed to several strains of demonic DNA and was possessed four times so Im stronger than usual or something like that. I was too pissed to really pay attention to what they were saying. Mostly I was trying to gut the bastard that brought me here. Xander said honestly.

Jack ONeill stared at the kid in confusion; this was weird even for him. Demons dont exist. McKay insisted.

Not in this reality they dont, you poor bastards got aliens instead, though honestly Im not sure which is worse demons, space vampires, or parasites bent on universal domination. Xander shrugged still pissed.

John Sheppard blinked at that and looked over at his commanding officer, who shrugged as if to say he had no idea. Why should we trust you? He asked the kid.

No idea why you should, its not like Im going to trust you. Ive had my run ins with the military and the NID and frankly they were mostly just assholes and despots. I dont trust anyone who works for the military except for three people and they arent here. Frankly I dont trust the Powers or the Ascended either so you know were just fucked in that regard. Xander said bluntly.

Rodney snorted in laughter, I wouldnt trust an Ascended either, the Ancients were assholes and Jackson there had his self returned after he Ascended. Even he thought they were assholes.

Daniel Jackson, the blond, gave a sheepish grin and nodded that was true. Xander blinked at him for a moment and made his way over to Daniel. The group tensed, but Xander ignored them, his focus strictly on Daniel. He reached out and poked Daniel in the chest and then sighed. Well isnt that just fucking interesting. Congratulations Daniel Jackson, youre immortal.

Xander muttered to himself and went over to where Rodney was standing. He reached down and picked up the case, Come on he of the Great Ass, Ill take this to where you want it.

Rodney blushed and John bristled. Are you gay? Someone asked rather belligerently.

Why you want a date? Xander asked causing the person to splutter. The answer is no, I dont limit myself that way. Now if you have a problem with it I can turn you into a pretzel or you can shut the fuck up and not think about where I chose to stick my dick.

He goes home on the Daedalus. Rodney snarled, pointing at the newest Marine recruit.

Agreed, we dont need a homophobe out here, Ronon will end up killing him and we have allies that believe in same sex bondings. John said looking at ONeill who didnt look pleased with the marine.

The Marine in question looked angry, but couldnt do anything about it. His attitude isnt going to do him any good since DADT was abolished and gays can openly serve in the military now. Daniel said as he made to follow Xander and Rodney. By the way what is your name? He asked Xander.

Xander Harris.

Welcome to Atlantis. Daniel said gently.

Xander grinned at him, Thanks. Oh hey does your reality have chocolate and Twinkies?

That made everyone blink. Yes, though they are hard to get here in the Pegasus Galaxy, especially chocolate.

Huh, well that better be one of the unending supplies that the idiot Powers gave me in those boxes. Xander muttered. Rodney froze.

Unending supplies of chocolate? Rodney demanded.

Yeah, want some?

Of course! Dont be stupid, who would give up a chance for chocolate? Rodney demanded. Xander burst into laughter.

Please tell me you arent dating someone and are at least bi, because frankly you are turning out to be my type. Xander told him and grinned in delight at the growl from behind him and the blush on Rodneys face. Jack ONeill looked over at the very pissed off John Sheppard and smirked, it looked like Sheppard finally realized that he needed to claim his genius.

Hey wait! Did you say unending supplies in boxes? Carson Becket asked suddenly.

Xander sighed and put the box down turning to face the group. You can go through all of the boxes marked with anything but an X, those are mine and wont open for you. There are boxes for the infirmary, the sciences, and the main areas like the kitchen and the place you all chose as a library. Also the boxes marked for some of the areas are basically unending, so you keep pulling shit out and it be replaced immediately. Some of the boxes have things in them that will automatically come out because they are bigger than the boxes they are in. Xander rolled his eyes when everyone looked at him in shock.

He walked over to the box marked books and opened it, causing a bookcase to come out. Just like that! Xander smirked and then thought the bookcase back into the box.

Thats impossible! Rodney and Samantha Carter snapped at the same time.

What the fuck ever! Obviously it is where Im from. Xander rolled his eyes and went back to the box and picked it up. So do you want these ZPM things put where they belong McKay?

Rodney was flustered he wanted to get the ZPMs hooked up, but he also wanted to check out the boxes that the man from another galaxy brought over. There was also the fact that they werent sure if they could trust him.

Xander sighed when two Ancients appeared before them. Oh goodie its more assholes. What do you want now? Xander snarked viciously, making Jack ONeill smirk.

We are here to make sure our descendants know that you can be trusted. Oma Desla said calmly.

And why should they believe anything you have to say? Xander asked pointedly.

Im with the kid. Jack said with a smirk.

Jack Daniel began in reflex, but then remembered that he was now immortal and glared at Oma and Morgaine. Did you know I was immortal? he demanded.

Yes, you may have reclaimed your mortal shell, but you are an Ascended, the second time you descended you became immortal. Oma answered calmly.

So instead he gets to outlive the people he loves, arent you sweet. Xander said sarcastically.

He will have you if he allows himself to befriend you. Morgaine said softly.

Xander glared viciously at her. Im going to find a way to end your existence if you dont fuck off right now! The Ascended women stared at him for a moment in fear, then disappeared.

I say we keep him just because he scares Ascended. Ronan grumbled, making Xander wink at him. Ronan blinked and Sheppard growled once more. Making Xander burst into laughter. Teyla raised an eyebrow when Xander froze and looked at her with an almost painful longing.

Hello, what is your name? Xander asked softly, completely thrown off by the fact that the tiny woman reminded him of a combination of Tara and Kendra, why he was not certain.

Teyla Emmagean. She answered.

Hello Teyla. Xander said with a sweet smile.

John growled again. You cant have her either.

Xander blinked at him coming out of his memories and suddenly giving John a wicked grin. All three huh? Congrats, hope you take your vitamins. Snickers came from more than one person and John sighed he had a feeling Xander Harris was going to be a handful.


End file.
